


He Comes In The Night

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Comfort Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, linksona, linksonaparty, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Linksona Night goes to his best friend Linksona Every's home after a day in the desert. His own dark secret is revealed to Every and the two find a bond that Night had never thought possible.Note: Linksonas are a personal Link from breath of the wild mostly. It is a lInk in your own interpretation, game play style, as well as a personality that you give them. The name is a nickname. I did not create Linksonasm those rights belong to those that had created the concept.Night belongs to myselfEvery belongs to my gf





	He Comes In The Night

**He Comes In the Night**

 

The sun was setting over the hills of Rutile lake. The sun cast a soft glow across the area, making the place serene and just perfect.

It was no wonder Every had picked this place as is home versus other areas.

There were no other people around, just wild life and plenty of vegetation. It was only a handful that knew where Every called home and Night was one of the lucky ones.

Night had come from the Gerudo Highlands from a day full of searching for different rare stones. Normally he would have done it at night like always, as it was his preferred time to travel, but with how cold the desert tended to get he felt it was better to just face the heat.

The stones he had found sat heavy in his bag as he approached the door of Every's home. The smell of the food cooking inside had his stomach growling and his mouth watering.

Every's cooking was one thing that Night had come to know as something that could rival the best cooks in all of Hyrule. Sure others only knew Every as the crazy one who had to own one of everything, but Night saw past all of that.

And cooking was one of the things he discovered was something he would always let Every do. Most of Night's cooking consisted of dubious food which was why he tended to live off of things already prepared for him or fruits and vegetables.

Night gave a sharp knock on the door, it being opened a moment later to reveal his friend's handsome face.

“Hey Night,” Every said, stepping aside so that Night could come into the warm home. “You're just in time for dinner.”

“What's on the menu?” he asked, slowly pulling off the hood of his cloak. “Whatever it is, it smells amazing.”

“Gourmet beef and rice,” Every stared proudly, stepping to the pot over the fire and mixing together the food.

Rice. Oh Night looooved rice! It was one of his favorite things to eat. Hell one of the quickest ways to get Night to open up even just a little bit was to give him rice.

Night settled down at the table, thankful to be off of his feet and thanked Every with a small smile for the meal.

“Where were you? Close?” Every asked, hunkering down into his food.

Night didn't hesitate to start eating, nearly losing himself in the delicious dish. The expanse amount of herbs and spices with the tenderness of the meat was to die for. What Every just had outside his door always proved useful for his exquisite dishes.

“Gerudo Highlands. Looking for rare rock deposits,” Night said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand which caused him to wince from his most recent injury.

He hadn't been hurt by a monster or anything like that. Night had a low moment and had...taken it out on himself.

“Anything good? Anything new?” Every asked, the latter statement coming out a little eagerly. Night smirked lightly and reached for his bag. Typical Every. He didn't blame him though. It was just how he was.

Most of the time he tended to just let him go about how he did things. If something were to hurt him or cause him to get in way over his head of course he would try to intervene. It didn't do any harm to try to own everything.

“Nothing new,” he reported, pulling out a huge chunk of opal from his bag. “But I saw this and thought it was best suited for you.”

He passed the large chunk to his friend who's eyes little up at the sheer size of it.

“You didn't have to do that,” Every mumbled.

“I wanted to,” Night said simply, going back to his food, his ears perking a little bit as a smile crossed Every's face.

“Well...thank you.”

Night smiled a little more. It was always around Every that Night tended to smile the most. He did indeed have feelings for his friend but never acted upon them.

Night always thought Every didn't want a relationship as more than friendship, perhaps because he tended to get in the way of his scouting missions and claiming what he wanted.

With those thoughts in mind he never tried to show his feelings other than giving him things such as this opal or other rare finds that he came across.

Their meal was finished over a span of time, Night listening to Every's latest tale of how he went after a stare fragment in the middle of Guardian territory, something Night would not dare try himself but found it normal for his friend.

“Came out with...minimal damage,” Every said with a small laugh, a large grin on his face. That was just like Every as well. He tended to go head first for what he wanted before scouting the area for any dangers.

“At least you're alive,” Night said with a roll of his eyes and stood from the table. He gathered up the bowls and went to the basin of water. “You made the food, I'll wash the dishes.”

He hesitated at first but then rolled up his sleeves a bit as to not get his sleeves wet of his tunic. His bandage stared back at him, angry red having formed on the inside of his wrist where a particularly deep wound had most likely reopened.

“Dammit,” Night sighed, dipping his hands into the water and did his best to ignore the stinging. A quick hand dove into the water then and grasped his hand, yanking it out of the water.

“Night....what is this,” Every's voice said behind him, holding tight to Night's hand.

Night glanced away. He had been caught. Usually he was so careful about hiding what he did and here he had been careless. Perhaps it was Every's presence that had made him let his guard down. He had to be more careful but now how to tell his friend of the darkest secret he had vowed to _never_ let any other soul know.

“It's nothing,” Night said, attempting to pull his smaller hand away but Every held on tight, a proof of his strength despite his appearance of looking as if he wasn't strong at all.

“This doesn't look like nothing,” Every stated, dragging Night towards the fireplace so he could get a better look at it from the light of the crackling flames.

Quick fingers pulled the wet bandage away, revealing the the several small cuts along his wrists, and the one larger one that was wet from blood. A knowing look crossed Every's face and he let out a sigh, his eyes scanning over the small scars that resembled the new wounds traveling up his arm and underneath the rest of his shirt sleeves.

“Is this why you wear long sleeves all the time?” Every asked, annoyance gone and concern quickly taking it's place.

Night couldn't bring himself to look at Every, but that was a clear enough answer for him. Without another word for the moment Every stood from him, returning a few moments later with a bottled substance and fresh bandages.

Still Night didn't bring his eyes up to his friend. He didn't expect anyone to understand what went through his head.

The stuff in the bottle was thick and was spread across the wound with skilled fingers, them taking care not to irritate it too much but making sure it was slathered evenly as to help it heal properly.

“Why...” Every finally asked, wrapping the tended wound in fresh bandages.

“You wouldn't understand,” Night said quietly. Though a thought occurred to him. Every might be one of the few that could. Whether he deemed it a blessing or a curse, Night always considered it a curse that the goddess had chosen _him_ of all people to help take down Ganon, Every had been chosen as well to do so.

“Then make me understand,” Every said, his hand coming to rest on Night's chin and pull his blue eyes up to meet his own. “I care about you Night.”

And just like that it felt like the wall around him crumbled.

Tears welled up in his eyes and leaked down his cheeks. His hand came to shakily rest against Every's wrist.

“Why did it have to be me?” he whispered softly. “All those people died for me. I was chosen to help face the evil. Why did it have to be me? All those people died for a sham.”

Night felt like he was going to fall apart but Every was there pulling him into his arms, resting his face against his blonde hair, his other hand running over the long braid hanging down his back.

“I'm not worthy to carry that title. I just....think sometimes I should just join them. No one would care if I was gone,” Night barely got out, his hand grasping onto the front of Every's vest. Even with the explanation Night expected to be pushed away.

Instead he was surprised with his arm tightening around him.

“Night...no. Please no,” Every begged. “I would care if you left. Please, _please,_ just stop hurting yourself.”

Night pulled back just a bit, staring up into Every's scared face. His eyes flicked down quickly to Every's lips before resting back again in his gaze. The hand on his wrist slowly moved up, his thumb running over the scar over Every's eye.

Without another moment of hesitation Night leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss was brief as Night's foggy mind finally caught up with him and he pulled back.

“Sorry I...I just,” Night said, cheeks burning a deep crimson as he looked away from his friend. “No one has ever said that to me....and I've liked you for a really long time and-”

Night was cut off instantly as Every cupped his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. His breath hitched but he was quick to melt into his embrace.

Hands clutched at the vest he wore, his body exhausted from his trip and his emotions.

“Relax for a little bit. You're body is shaking,” Every said softly against his lip. Night didn't fight as his companion laid him on the floor, resting his head in his lap. Every's hand pet the golden blonde locks, wishing to soothe and ease.

“You don't know how happy you make me Night,” Every said after a short moment. “I know we playfully bicker with one another but I always felt...something more for you. I always wanted someone to get to know the real me. Not the crazed hoarder everyone thinks I am. That person who took the actual time to know me is you.”

Night stared up at him, the blush still on his face. He meant that much to Every?

“So never say that no one would care if you left this world. I would. And I know your friend Toffee would too.”

Every pulled his head into another embrace. Night's arm laid around his back carefully as to not aggravate his injury.

Though with him pulling him so close at an odd angle caused his face to be put right in Every's groin. He inhaled sharply at being so close but ended up taking in his scent.

It wasn't...bad at all. It was inviting even. He hadn't ever been this close to others before and he was glad this little accident was with Every instead of someone else.

A hot breath passed through his lips, causing Every to tense but quickly relax, more than likely assuming Night was just getting comfortable in his embrace.

But that was where Night surprised Every. His other hand, which had been tucked under his body, wiggled itself out and pulled down the band of Every's shorts, revealing a barely covered crotch by a sheer type undergarment.

Quickly Night glanced up at Every, seeing him open his mouth as he went to speak but was silenced by his own moan escaping out of his mouth as Night pushed away the sheer fabric and wrapped his lips around the head of his member.

The hand holding him slowly moved to the back of his head, watching with heated eyes as his cock disappeared slowly into Night's hot mouth.

The gentle touch had him closing his eyes, dragging his lips back near the head where his tongue flicked over the tip.

The cock hardened in his mouth which made it easier for Night to slid his lips down him to the base this time.

Deep moans came from the male above him as he slid his lips on his cock, the hand on his hair digging into his locks.

He couldn't help but start to lose himself. All he could think about was making Every feel good. His small way of showing how much he meant to him.

Every's breathing started to get heavier, Night tasting the pre cum beading at the tip and causing a small moan to escape him at the new taste.

The taste of Every.

Before he could continue Every's hand came to rest under his chin and guided him off of his cock.

“May I return the favor?” he asked, his other hand roaming over Night's backside. “If you allow me I would like to do something to you that I think you will like. I promise that if it doesn't feel good for you I will stop.”

Never in his live had Night had any reason not to trust Every. And now with what was blossoming between them he knew that Every would keep to his word.

“I trust you,” he said as he sat up, melting into a kiss as Every pulled him close.

Curious hands pushed at clothes, Every's vest coming off first, followed soon by Night's tunic. Out of habit Night covered his arms to hide his several scars. Every rest his calloused fingers along Night's, staring at him with a soft gaze.

“Please don't hide from me,” he whispered. Slowly Night released his arms, Every taking one of his arms and kissing along the scars.

He kissed up his arm and settled on his lips, kissing him as he laid him back in his arms and helped him wiggle his way out of his pants.

“Spread your legs for me,” Every mumbled softly, grabbing the bottle of cream he had used on his wound earlier. “This makes a nice healing salve...and nice lubricant.”

Night gave a small smirk and relaxed in his hold, watching as Every's finger dove between his legs. Using the backs of his fingers to brush along his hard member he caused a shiver to run through the other.

Blue eyes fluttered shut, his ears flicking up a little as he felt Every slip his hand down further and run the salve over his puckered entrance.

Night had never done anything with himself though the thought had been in his mind to try. He was thankful that Every was the one to help him with it.

A gasp emitted his lips as he pushed his finger inside. The sensation was new but not unpleasant. He wished he had done this sooner.

His finger pushed further into him, Every's eyes on his face the entire time, looking for any signs of discomfort to stop what he was doing.

No signs of it showed as Night let out a louder moan a he added another finger into him. Pleasure spiked straight to his cock and he pushed onto the fingers eagerly.

Every watched with hungry eyes as Night rode his hand, his erection bouncing against his stomach. Truly an erotic sight.

After a short moment Night was pulling off of his fingers. He needed more. He wanted more of Every.

Crawling onto his hands and knees he propped himself right in front of him, glancing back at him with pleading eyes over his shoulder.

A visible shudder went through Every as he knelt behind him. His hand was quick to lube himself up before he settled between his legs.  
The light from the fire danced on Night's skin, basking him in an soft tone and giving a fire to his eyes as Every brushed himself against Night's entrance.

He didn't hesitate to push himself in though took it slow as the tight passage gripped him as he sank all the way to the hilt.

“Hah....” Night gasped, leaning his front end downwards to rest his weight on his elbows.

“You...okay?” Every asked, slowly starting to move his hips, though with each push he would pull Night's body into his own by the hips.

Night pushed his backside into Every's thrusts, pressing the head of his cock into this one spot inside of him that was making the pleasure he felt feel so amazing.

Slowly Night leaned his head down on his arms, panting softly as soft moans escaped him.

One of Every's hands tangled into the hair at the base of his head, twirling the braid around his hand as he tugged his head back up.

It didn't hurt him, but left him lifting his head up and letting out a louder moan that could possibly have been heard from outside.

“Please...don't hide,” Every said again, loosening his grip a little but still held his hair in his hand.

Night pushed himself up further, resting one of his hands against the others, squeezing it tightly as he pushed back into each thrust.

His moans grew louder as the hot coil of pleasure burned in his abdomen.

Every's thrusts were becoming harder against his backside, his hand tightening on his hip and in his hair as he neared his release.

“Night...I'm...gonna...” Every moaned to him, warning him of how close he was.

He felt Every's thrusts skip a moment, ready to pull out when Night tightened his body around him and tightened his hand on his.

“Inside,” he gasped.

Every let out a louder moan, the hand in his hair seeking out Night's bobbing erection between his legs and pumped him fast as he thrust into him erratically.

Hot spurts of cum released into Every's hand as Night came, letting out a long drawn out moan of his name. As he released into his hand his body tightened around Every's cock.

The hot feeling of being filled sent a shiver through Night, causing him to push himself up back against the other male.

Every wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips once more as he rode out his orgasm within him.

The world around them seemed to go quiet and all Night could think of was the man that he kissed.

“Stay with me tonight?” Every asked against his lips as he slowly came down from his high, pulling out of him slowly.

Cum leaked down his legs but Night hardly noticed, his body fuzzy from the pleasure.

“Of course,” he said, resting his arms around he one that held him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all updates for my writings can be found on my tumblr (triforceangel) or on my twitter (triforceangel13)


End file.
